This Shrine is Mine
by Woody K
Summary: Ranma reunited with a former flame and her name was Rei. Request from KJC71790.


Ranma happened to be in the neighborhood after a fight with Akane over him being perverted. He knew he was not and was angry at Akane for his false accusation, so he punched and kicked him repeatedly until Akane begged for mercy and took back what he said of Ranma being perverted.

Now that Ranma had resolved the issue, he went over to visit the Hikawa Shrine and saw Rei, who recognized her and told him that she was another one of his fiancés.

Ranma was revealed to be one of Princess Rei's lovers during the Silver Millennium, the Hikawa Shrine had portraits detailing their relationship, how they spent time together and how they slowly drifted apart due to being unable to see each other for a while.

Rei and Ranma apologized for neglecting each other and hugged it out. Now back together again, Ranma asked Rei, "You wanna have sex?"

"Yes, please."

Once they took their clothes off, they admired each other's naked bodies, then Rei slowly and gently stroked Ranma's cock, pulling on it as they were naked right in the middle of the shrine. The sight of Rei stroking Pit's his right then and there had Ranma's boner throbbing so hard that it ached. Ranma also helped her fondle it and as he grabbed at his own cock, Rei kneeled down while Ranma remained standing with his erection sticking straight out in front of her, she grabbed at his buttocks.

With a devious grin, Rei and took hold of the naked man's cock, Ranma was so excited as the nude woman kept manipulating his cock, pulling on it, twisting it, running her hand the length of it and also squeezing her way from the base to the head and back down again. He looked around the shrine to see if anyone was watching from a corner or a window, there was no one seeing the nude man and the equally bare woman that was jerking him off. The fact that Ranma and Rei were naked in the Hikawa Shrine enflamed them to no end. He breathed heavily to Rei, "Stroke me."

As Rei was pulling on Ranma hard and fast, she was also stroking him fast for a long while. Then, Rei stood up, leaned in and tongued one of his ears, it felt soft, warm and wet as it nearly made Ranma cum on the spot. Leaning towards her fiancé, Rei kissed Ranma full on the mouth as they exchanged tongues.

Ranma felt Rei clamping her mouth over his, Ranma kissed Rei with as much passionate as she had, Rei was jamming her tongue between his lips and sucking on it before releasing it. While kissing Ranma, Rei stroked his dick to her heart's content while he fingered her cunt as much as he wanted. A few minutes later, Rei knelt in front of Ranma again, taking her fiancé's cock fully into her mouth. She sucked him harder than she fondled him, running her tongue rampantly over his shaft and swirling it all the way up to the head, making Ranma moan bery loudly.

While having his penis in Rei's mouth, Ranma decided to scan the shrine to see if anyone had their eyes glued to the horny scene unfolding in front of them. Though, he wasn't too worried if anyone caught them. Then, when Rei pulled out, she asked, "You want to see me masturbate in front of you, Ranma?"

"If you also see me masturbate in front of you."

"Ok."

Rei stood up and they spent a few minutes taking in each other's completely naked bodies again as they touched themselves. A bare man and woman touching themselves right there, Ranma stroked his sex organ while Rei fingered her hot love cavern. His cock swelled as he neared orgasm, she moaned loudly as her pussy was dripping, she was apparently nearing her own, according to her fiancé.

As Rei's fingers were busy in her trimmed bush, she stared at Ranma while continuing to rub her clitoris super hard and and super fast. That was when Ranma was pushed over the edge as he smiled from Rei grinning at his cock, which swelled again and finally exploded like cocking a shotgun and firing right into Rei's palm. Great, thick and hot strings of cum jettisoned from the tip of it, spattering her cleavage as Ranma was cumming hard and moaning even harder, covering his fiancé's uncovered tits with his white hot loads.

Jerking and thrusting his hips, Ranma moaned a little louder as he was watching Rei make herself cum. Biting into her bottom lip, she jammed several fingers into herself at once and moaned, diddling her clitoris hard with the palm of her other hand. Suddenly, Rei came hard as her fluid erupted from between her thighs, squirting straight out in front of her, soaking her inner thighs. Her naked body shook and rocked with orgasm as she diddled herself all the way to paradise.

Ranma and Rei nearly shrieked as they both came again, Ranma got between Rei's legs so that he could be showered with her cum. When they stopped, Ranma and Rei smiled at each other from how their naked bodies were drenched with each other's cum. He said, "That was incredible..."

Rei agreed, "It was."

They hugged and kissed again, tasting their sex juices.

With their relationship rekindled, Ranma went to meet the other Sailor Guardians and Rei offered to accompany him.


End file.
